


tell me what the sky looks like

by inmydreams_itsallreal



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Race AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Synesthesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams_itsallreal/pseuds/inmydreams_itsallreal
Summary: “Spot,” Race mumbled. “Tell me what the sky looks like.”----OrBlind Race AU where Spot has synesthesia





	tell me what the sky looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one tumblr post  
> I do have synesthesia so I loved writing this :)

Cicadas buzzed throughout the air and wind brushed past Racetrack’s bare feet as he laid in the soft grass. He turned his head to the side and let the long stalks tickle his cheek. He could hear the slow breathing of his boyfriend, who probably fell asleep again. Nothing could ruin this day. A perfect day with the perfect boy.

“Spot,” Race mumbled. “Tell me what the sky looks like.”

Spot awoke with a jolt. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Turning his face to the sky, he sighed as the sounds of the clear blue sky filled his ears.  

“The sky looks like your laugh,” He said. “It looks like your laugh when it’s late at night and it seems that the rest of the world is asleep.”

“Poetic,” Race snorted. Spot rolled his eyes, laughing.

Racetrack cleared his throat. “And the grass? What does that look like?”

“You know the song ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads?’”

“Uh, of _course_.”

Spot grinned. “It looks like that, except it’s playing at night from your neighbor’s radio. You’re on your back porch. Insects are buzzing. It’s pretty great.”

“Southern-ass nerd.”

“ _Shut up_. It’s a valid emotion.”

Race grabbed Spot’s hand with a loving smile. “And me. What do I look like right now?”

“The physical embodiment of ‘Take On Me,’” Spot joked. Racetrack shoved him playfully.

“Okay, okay! You look like... ”

“Spit it out already!”  
“Sorry, it’s just… hard to put into words. You look like complete silence. But… good silence. Like when you’re walking alone at midnight alone with your own thoughts. It’s thrilling but calming.”

Racetrack blushed as Spot continued. “Oh, but what’s that? Something suddenly breaks the silence: It’s your boyfriend blasting ‘Take On Me’ at fucking 2AM!”

“That was one time!”

Spot reached over and pulled Race into a tender kiss. Racetrack laid his head on Spot’s chest, his strong heartbeat lulling Race to sleep.

Like he said. The perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @ anddrownedusinink


End file.
